


The 5 greatest romantic moments between Ecklie and Nick. As documented by Conrad Ecklie, age 51 and a half.

by seiyaharris



Category: CSI
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a Top 5 (x) meme on LJ, prompt by saffronra. Vague references to events in season 5 of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 greatest romantic moments between Ecklie and Nick. As documented by Conrad Ecklie, age 51 and a half.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saffronra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saffronra).



1) Yesterday morning, in the break room, Nick and I both reached for the coffee carafe. Nick looked up into my eyes and said "oh, you first Ecklie", and then his arm brushed mine and what he really meant was "anything for you Conrad".

2) I was in my office, Tuesday evening, and Nick ducked in, shut the door behind him and said- "I have to talk to you about my shifts". He held my eye across the desk when he sat down and drummed his long fingers on his leg. We both knew where the evening would end.

3) Nick gave me a box of chocolates today. It's not even my birthday. Sanders said that they were leftovers from the party Swing/Night had for passing his final eval. but I know the truth. Our fingers touched as he passed them to me.

4) Nick saved my life today.

5) We found him. He's okay. He's a mess, but he's really going to be okay. As they put him into the ambulance, Catherine and Brown with him, he looked at me. I know he did.


End file.
